And Then There Was Her
by adorkable-oxo
Summary: Draco Malfoy spends most nights drowning his memories in fire whiskey, finding comfort in the arms of random women. On the fateful night that he meets the woman who will one day be his wife, he immediately finds himself falling under her spell, enchanted by her beauty. Both want nothing more than a fling, a single night of fun, but everyone knows you can't always get what you want.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holla! I'm back. I know I should really be working on my Spencer/Mia series (I know you're all anxiously awaiting the next instalment), but I've hit a bit of writer's block with it, and I've been itching to write a Draco/Astoria fic for a while now. I'm thinking I'll work on this one for a while as I try to sort out what I want to happen with Spencer & Mia. For those waiting on a Spencer & Mia wedding (and maybe some little ones?)**__**, bear with me. It's coming.**_

_**Until then, enjoy my fun with Draco. **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

Draco Malfoy sighed audibly as a nearby group of drunken witches shrieked with laughter, their high pitched giggles like nails on a chalkboard. They'd been casting come hither looks in his direction for the past half hour, but Draco was pointedly ignoring them as he downed fire whiskey after fire whiskey. They weren't his type. Not really. They appeared to be fresh out of Hogwarts, and wore skimpy little dresses that he'd likely have enjoyed getting them out of, but to what end? So he could have an evening of fun, an adequately enjoyable shag, followed by days of dodging obsessive owls and surprise visits? So he could deal with a naïve young witch looking for a romantic relationship he wasn't prepared to offer? Hardly worth it.

Accepting another glass of burning amber liquid from the bartender who knew to never allow his glass to be empty for long, Draco straightened and moved to the far end of the bar, away from the gaggle of girls, hoping they'd have enough sense not to follow. He found a dark corner, void of girlish squeals and incessant chatter, and leaned against the glossy black bar coolly, scanning the throbbing crowd of drunk, dancing people. Some unfamiliar song by the Weird Sisters played from an unseen source, and multicolored lights flashed through the air to the rhythm of the music.

As he sipped the last bit of his whiskey, Draco decided he was ready to give up and go home. He'd thought he'd find himself a companion for the evening, someone who wouldn't expect him to bring her for breakfast or see her again after their night together, but no one had managed to pique his interest. A quiet evening alone in his flat, with fire whiskey of a much higher quality than the bar was serving, was starting to sound much more appealing the longer the evening dragged on. He could drink himself into a stupor, drown the dark thoughts and unending nightmares that plagued him most nights. Certainly he'd prefer to indulge in the comfort of a beautiful woman for the evening, but it seemed he wasn't going to achieve that particular fantasy tonight.

Then he saw her.

The crowd parted as she moved through it gracefully, eyes of both genders following her as she went. Gorgeous didn't even begin to cover it. Draco watched her closely, drinking in the sight of her, enjoying the way her little black dress clung to her, hugging her curves in the most mouth-watering way. A pair of dangerously high heels made her shapely legs seem to go on forever. Long, dark hair fell about her shoulders in a mess of sexy curls, and big blue eyes glittered brightly beneath a set of thick lashes. A sweet little button nose swept down towards a set of perfect, pink lips that Draco suddenly wanted desperately to taste. She glanced in his direction with a hint of a smile, coming to a stop not far from him, catching the bartender's eye and immediately getting his undivided attention.

"Fire whiskey," she said, her soft voice barely audible over the throbbing music, "Just a shot. And an elderflower wine, please."

The drinks were immediately presented, and the bartender smiled sheepishly. "On the house."

A sweet smile lit up her eyes and she thanked the obviously enamoured man. He grinned stupidly at her for several moments before coming to his senses and hurrying off to tend to his other customers. Draco watched as the gorgeous girl downed the fire whiskey without so much as a wince at the burn he knew it left in its wake, chasing it with a delicate sip of the wine she'd ordered, and felt himself smile. There was something about this girl that had an odd effect on him. Part of him wanted to approach her, to charm her into sleeping with him, while the other half of him was paralysed, rooted to the spot, stuck simply enjoying the sight of her.

_She's too perfect_ he told himself firmly, signalling for yet another drink and dragging his gaze away from her. _Way too perfect. Don't bother._

Although he was carefully avoiding looking in her direction, Draco was painfully aware of her presence. Every fiber of his being was on alert, craving her touch, her closeness. His mind was clouded with the image of her, of her standing there sipping her wine, of her shimmying out of her snug little dress, of her writhing beneath him in pleasure, of her tangled up in his dark sheets, of her mess of curls splayed out on his pillow as she slept beside him. He couldn't help himself. He allowed his gaze to return to her, and was surprised to find her gazing back at him.

She smiled softly and set her now empty wine glass down before moving in his direction. "Dance with me."

Draco swallowed thickly. "I don't dance."

"Don't be silly," she replied, gently taking the glass from his hand and placing it carefully atop the bar. "I promise the world won't end if you do."

Draco wordlessly allowed her to lead him out onto the crowded dance floor, enjoying the envious looks he was receiving from nearby dancers. When they were in the center of the crowd, she turned and smiled at him as she slipped her hands up the planes of his chest and around to the back of his neck. Draco automatically wrapped his arms around her waist, hauling her up against his body as they began to sway to the music. A sweet, delicate scent tickled his senses as they moved, increasing the fog in his already mixed up mind. Merlin, she was perfect.

"I think you're quite good at this," she murmured into his neck, her warm breath making him shiver involuntarily. "For someone who doesn't dance."

"I said I don't dance," Draco replied quietly, "Not that I can't."

"You seem to be enjoying it."

Draco responded with a small shrug, neither confirming nor denying her allegations. While he wasn't a fan of dancing, nor of the throng of people surrounding them, he was certainly not opposed to the beautiful woman rubbing up against his body in a most frustratingly sensual fashion. Every move she made sent electrifying jolts of pleasure throughout his extremely aroused body. As they danced, the crowd around them melted away, and Draco was aware only of the stunning woman in his arms, her curves pressed against the hard lines of his body. There was something oddly alluring about this perfect woman, something enticing, something exciting.

"Shall we have another drink, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco gazed down at her curiously. "You know who I am."

"Sweetheart," she smiled, "_Everyone_ knows who you are."

Considering this thoughtfully, Draco took her hand and led her back towards the bar, feeling both a sense of loss at the space between them, and a sense of relief when he realized he could think a little more clearly without her so close. He signalled for a round of drinks upon catching the bartender's eye before steering his mystery woman towards a small round table in the corner, as far away from the dance floor as they could get. The well taught, proper pureblood side of him gripped her arm as he helped her up onto one of the high stools before he turned back towards the bar to grab their drinks.

"I find myself at a slight disadvantage," he commented as he claimed his own stool, setting their drinks down on the table between them, "With you knowing my name while I'm at a loss for yours."

"I enjoy having the upper hand," she smiled at him over her wine. "It makes it more exciting, wouldn't you agree?"

Draco smiled easily, inclining his head as he sipped his whiskey. "I suppose it would."

A lilting, musical laughter woke butterflies in his stomach Draco hadn't even realized existed. He gulped his drink, forcing himself to look away for a brief moment in an attempt to clear his foggy brain. It didn't help. When he looked back at her, he found her twirling a finger in her wine, gazing at it thoughtfully, and watched hungrily as she then licked the wine slowly and deliberately from her finger. Draco took a deep breath, unsure of what spell this woman had managed to cast over him to have him so enthralled.

"If you'd truly like to know," she said after a few moments, "It's Tori."

"Tori," Draco repeated, savouring the taste of it, though unsure it fit the casual elegance that she exuded. "Have you got a last name?"

"I have."

Draco smirked. "Care to share?"

Tori shrugged delicately. "Not really, no."

"Why the secrecy?"

"Because, Draco," she said softly, leaning forwards, resting her arms on the table. Draco couldn't help but glancing briefly at the soft flesh of her cleavage. It was a struggle to bring his gaze back up to her eyes. She smiled. "I plan on letting you bring me home tonight, and I feel it would be in my best interest to maintain a certain level of anonymity."

Draco nearly choked on his fire whiskey, momentarily taken aback by her forwardness. He could feel a light flush coloring his cheeks, though whether caused by the fire whiskey or the sexy, mysterious woman across from him, he wasn't certain. He eyed her a moment, watching her sip her wine calmly, trying to figure her out. There was something about her, something aside from her undeniable beauty that had him feeling tongue tied, his head a foggy mess. When she reached over and trailed her fingers down his arm, her hand coming to rest on his, he sucked in an involuntary breath.

Tori giggled, a far more attractive sound coming from her than it had been from the drunk girls he'd encountered earlier. She gazed at him, her eyes sparkling brightly in the dim light, biting her lower lip in a most distracting way. Draco found himself leaning forwards as if pulled by some magnetic force. His attraction to this beautiful woman was quickly turning into sexual frustration. She was irresistible.

Tori smiled, clearly enjoying herself. "Unless you object, of course."

Draco downed the last of his fire whiskey, gathered his wits about him and mustered up a cocky smirk. "Shall we order another round, or would you prefer to continue this in the privacy of my flat?"

Tori hopped down from the stool and straightened her dress. "Lead the way, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass awoke to the slow, steady breathing of the man who lay next to her. She sighed, turning her head to the side and gazing at the incredibly gorgeous blonde man she'd run into the night before. Draco Malfoy lay there, sleeping soundly, a faint smile playing across his lips. The thin sheet they were tangled up in covered only the lower half of his naked body, leaving his perfectly toned stomach and chest bare. Astoria let herself ogle him for a bit, enjoying the gentle rise and fall of his chest, fighting the urge to reach out and trace the lines of his stomach. A schoolgirl crush that had never amounted to anything at Hogwarts had finally been satisfied in an uncharacteristic night of drunken impulsiveness. Astoria, however, felt anything but satisfied. Sated sexually, maybe. But now that the fun effects of the alcohol had worn off, her head ached and an unpleasant feeling of shame was brewing in the pit of her stomach.<p>

After a few moments she forced herself to sit up, being careful not to disturb Draco, and slid out of bed quietly. She shivered as the cool air hit her bare skin, and quickly scanned the room for her discarded clothing. She found her undergarments tossed haphazardly on the floor near the bed, her dress across the room draped over an armchair. She grabbed Draco's wand from the small table beside the chair and gave it a little wave, magically cleaning her clothing from the previous evening before beginning to dress in silence.

"Leaving so soon?"

Astoria spun around in surprise and found Draco propped up on one arm, watching her interestedly. She smiled, mustering up the confident attitude she'd faked so well the night before with the help of copious amounts of wine.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said softly, shimmying into her dress as he watched. "Go back to sleep. I'll let myself out."

"You know, normally I'm the one sneaking out before breakfast."

"It's your flat," Astoria laughed, "Let me save you the trouble. Any idea where my bag is? Or my shoes?"

Draco shrugged. "You could stay," he suggested. "We can have coffee, or breakfast, or maybe an encore of last night's fun."

"Unfortunately I have a family thing I need to get to," she said, moving over to the mirror and attempting to tame her mess of curls, "And I'm already late."

Draco got to his feet and crossed the room towards her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and pressing his lips to her neck. "If you're already late," he murmured, "Why not stick around?"

"I really should get going," she protested weakly. "I promised I'd be there early…"

Draco pulled her back towards the bed. "Too late for that, sweetheart."

Astoria turned to face him, feeling the last bit of her resolve melting away. "My sister will kill me."

"You should die happy, then," Draco argued. "Let me help with that."

"Fine," Astoria smiled, feigning a sigh of resignation as he tugged at her dress. "But one condition."

"What's that?"

"We have our fun, and then I leave," she said as he lowered her onto the bed, trailing kisses along her collarbone. "I really am late, so no cuddling or breakfast or any of that nonsense."

Draco pulled away for a moment, gazing down at her with a sexy grin. "You know, I may have just fallen in love with you my mysterious Tori."

Astoria laughed, reaching up to kiss him. "Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know how fast updates will be with this one. I have far less actually written than I like to when posting...but I have so many ideas that I feel like it won't be too hard to write as I go. Thank you for reading! :) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"You're late."

Astoria rolled her eyes with a sigh, pushing the door closed before turning to face her sister. Daphne hurried down the wide staircase towards her, her dark blonde hair already perfectly coifed for the party that evening, looking furious. Astoria glanced at the large grandfather clock, visible through the doorway of the sitting room to her right, and realized she was much later than she'd first thought. After spending a good chunk of the morning in bed with Draco, she'd rushed home to quickly shower, pull on a pair of jeans and a simple sweater, and then she'd hurried to her parents' estate to help with the preparations for her sister's engagement party that evening. She'd truly hoped everyone would be too preoccupied to notice her absence. Apparently not.

"Well?" Daphne demanded expectantly, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Astoria. "Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to decorate the ballroom with Pansy!"

_I was a little busy having a quick shag with the man your best friend is obsessed with. _"I slept in," Astoria said simply, knowing the truth would be a bad idea. "I'm sure Pansy was more than happy to do it without me. I'll go get the garden ready."

Daphne heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine, whatever," shed said with a dismissive wave of her hands. "Be sure you're ready for the party. Seven o'clock sharp, Tor. No excuses."

"I know, Daph," Astoria nodded. "I'm here, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere."

Giving her a curt nod and a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Daphne spun on her heel and hurried off, calling for her fiance, Adrian. Astoria took a deep breath, reminded herself that it was her own fault, that she could have left Draco's earlier and only been fashionably late, and then started towards the back of the house. The party was to start out on the back terrace, with cocktails and mingling, before it moved inside for dinner and dancing, and it was Astoria's job to make sure the decor was up to her sister's high standards.

As she walked past the swinging door that led into the kitchen, Astoria could hear her mother's voice as she berated the group of house elves preparing the evening's menu. She picked up her pace, hurrying down the hall, hoping to avoid her mother as long as possible. A little further down the corridor she attempted to sneak past her father's office, where she knew he'd be sitting behind his desk working until moments before the party started.

"Astoria," his voice rumbled just when she thought she'd made it past unnoticed, "Where do you think you're sneaking off to?"

"The garden, Daddy," she answered, turning around and sticking her head in the doorway. "I promised Daphne I'd help decorate."

"You also promised you'd be here a few hours ago," her father reminded her with a deep chuckle, climbing to his feet and moving around the desk. "Get on over here, young lady. I've missed you!"

Astoria smiled and moved further into the office, hugging her father tightly. "You saw me just a couple weeks ago."

"Seeing my baby girl every couple of weeks isn't nearly often enough for this old man," her father grumbled, pressing a kiss to her cheek before letting her go. "How are things?"

"Things are good."

Her father leaned back against his desk and crossed his arms over his large stomach. "Astoria."

"Really, Daddy," she assured him, "I'm good."

"I read the papers, you know," he told her. "I know you and that boyfriend of yours broke up."

Astoria sighed and looked away. "You didn't like him anyway."

"No," he agreed, "But I know you did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a big deal," she shrugged. "I should really go get the garden ready for tonight."

"Whatever you say, Princess," her father said, "But when you decide you want to talk, you know where I am."

"Yeah, hiding in your office while _I'm _stuck dealing with Mom and Daphne," Astoria smirked. "You big wimp."

Her father's laughter followed her back out into the corridor as she continued on her way to the back garden. She could hear her mother's voice growing louder, meaning either she was getting angry with the help or she was about to emerge from the kitchen, and, knowing her mother certainly would not drop the breakup as easily as her father had, she hurried outside before she could be noticed. Though she was coping just fine with her recent split from a beloved quidditch player, she wasn't quite ready to discuss it at length with her mother. Or her sister, for that matter. That conversation could wait until after Daphne's engagement party. Which she was dreading with every fibre of her being. It would be an evening full of people Astoria couldn't stand, asking her questions she didn't want to answer, and she very seriously not looking forward to any of it.

"I should have stayed in bed," she muttered, taking her wand out of her pocket and waving it in the air, starting her decorating duties by casting a warming charm over the terrace. "With Draco."

* * *

><p>"Mother, I'd really rather not go."<p>

"We were invited, Draco. We've got an obligation."

"_You've _got an obligation," Draco corrected. "_I _don't feel any sort of obligation at all."

Narcissa Malfoy gave her son a pleading look. "You said you'd come with me," she reminded him. "Your father refuses to. I can't go alone, Draco."

Draco turned to gaze at his father, who sat in his favourite chair, busying himself with the latest edition of the Prophet. "Sure you won't reconsider?"

Lucius Malfoy arched his eyebrows without taking his gaze from his paper. "Positive."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning back to his mother. "I'm not going to enjoy myself."

"I know," his mother smiled brightly, "But I will. Does that not count for something?"

Draco chuckled despite himself. His mother beamed, pressed a kiss to his cheek, straightened his tie, and then spun on the spot and disappeared with a pop. Draco quickly loosened his tie, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside, causing his father to chuckle softly to himself, before following his mother. She noticed his missing tie immediately, and clicked her tongue in disapproval, but said nothing as they started up the drive towards the Greengrass Estate. Daphne Greengrass, a girl Draco had been at Hogwarts with, was celebrating her engagement to Adrian Pucey, another fellow Slytherin, and when they'd received their invitation to the party Draco's mother had insisted they attend. Draco was dreading the evening with old friends he hadn't spoken to in years, but he knew his mother was excited to mingle with the 'high society' again, so he hadn't fought too hard.

As they reached the front doors of the expansive house, comparable in size and stature to the Malfoy Manor, the large oak doors swung inwards magically. Draco's mother smiled at him as they stepped inside. He returned the smile despite his growing sense of discomfort. Oh, how he hated social functions. He did enjoy seeing his mother happy, though. A rare sight since the war nearly five years previously.

"Ah Narcissa, Draco," Albert Greengrass boomed, hurrying forwards to greet them. "No Lucius this evening? No matter. Welcome, welcome."

Draco shook the man's hand politely. "Mr. Greengrass."

"So formal," the man said, leading Draco and his mother towards the back of the house. "Please, call me Al. Ellice is just through here. Daphne and Adrian, too. I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you, Draco."

"They must be so excited for the wedding," Draco's mother said happily. "Have they set a date yet?"

"Not yet," Mr. Greengrass replied, stepping out onto the terrace and bringing them over to his wife. "Only a matter of time, though, I'm sure."

Draco stood by quietly while his mother and Mrs. Greengrass hugged and kissed the air on either side of each other's faces. After a few moments Daphne and Adrian appeared, greeting Draco excitedly. Draco congratulated them both, giving Daphne a quick hug and shaking Adrian's hand. He remembered them both from Hogwarts, remembered them hating each other, and found it interesting that they seemed so happy together now. They stood chatting contentedly for a few moments until the couple got pulled off by new guests wishing to congratulate them.

"Our youngest daughter, Astoria, is around here somewhere," Al was saying when Draco tuned back in. "She's not overly fond of parties, so I'm sure she's found someplace to hide out until dinner."

Draco responded with a small smile before excusing himself politely, intent on finding himself a drink. _The youngest Greengrass has the right idea._ Draco decided that he would grab a fire whiskey from the bar at the far end of the terrace, and then sneak off into the woods to wait out the cocktail hour. A few people greeted him as he moved through the guests milling about, and he responded politely but curtly, not bothering to stop and chat. No one stopped him. When he reached the bar and ordered a double shot of his favourite amber liquid, he scanned the guests, wondering which of his fellow Slytherins had decided to show up. He spotted Pansy Parkinson standing with a group of girls near the door and groaned, hoping she hadn't noticed him yet. The moment he had his drink in hand he hurried down the steps of the terrace, towards the treeline, praying that no one—Parkinson in particular—followed. As soon as he reached the woods the temperature dropped a considerable amount. Clearly the warming charm they'd used on the garden was only intended to warm the area the guests were meant to be. He sipped his fire whiskey, grateful for the burn it left in its wake, warming him as he walked through the quiet woods.

After a few moments, Draco came across a small clearing and found he wasn't the only person seeking refuge from the party. He paused at the edge of the clearing, gazing at the petite woman who stood near the center, warming her hands over a small fire she'd conjured. She wore a purple dress this time, had her hair pinned up loosely, and stood with her back to him, but he recognized her instantly. Of course he did. How could he not? He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since she'd left his flat that morning.

"Fancy meeting you here, sweetheart."

Draco joined her by the fire, eyeing her with a small smile. Tonight's dress was much less revealing than the one he'd last seen her in had been, yet she seemed, if possible, even sexier. It was a deep, rich purple that fit her snugly in the bust, then flowed to just above her knees in gauzy, feminine layers. Her dark curls were pulled back and pinned in place, though a few stray strands had come free and framed her pretty face. Her blue eyes glittered at him brightly in the warm firelight. Draco had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her perfect pink lips.

"Draco," she said softly, gazing up at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was invited," he replied simply. "What about you?"

"I have to be here," she told him, her eyes returning to the fire. "Familial obligations and all that, you know."

Realization suddenly dawned on him as he remembered Mr. Greengrass' comment regarding his youngest daughter. "Tori," he said slowly, "Is short for Astoria, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Astoria nodded, sipping a glass of champagne he hadn't noticed before, "You catch on quick."

"Astoria Greengrass," he smiled. "You're Daphne's younger sister!"

Astoria frowned at the fire.

"I definitely prefer Astoria," Draco continued, and he truly did. He wasn't a fan of nicknames. He found them juvenile. Astoria was a much prettier name, much more suited for the gorgeous woman beside him. "You'll forgive me if I choose to refer to you as such from now on."

"Now you see why I insisted on the secrecy last night."

"I don't, actually," he replied. "It wouldn't have made a difference to me."

"Oh really?" Astoria glanced up at him, disbelief obvious in her pretty blue eyes. "You would have taken me home and spent the night with me had you known who I was?"

Draco nodded. "Happily."

Astoria laughed softly. "I doubt it," she said. "I have a successful career as a writer. I have a weekly column in the Prophet. I have fans who read everything I write. My ex is one of Britain's most famous quidditch players. Yet all anyone in this circle sees me as is Daphne's little sister. You wouldn't have thought of me as sexy and mysterious last night. You would have seen me as your friend's baby sister. It would have been far less exciting."

"You're wrong," Draco said, grabbing her waist and pulling her close, gazing into her eyes. "You're selling yourself short. You are sexy as hell, Greengrass or not."

Astoria took a shaky breath, and Draco felt a smug sense of satisfaction. Suddenly the tables were turned, and he seemed to be the one with the upper hand. He smirked and dipped his head to kiss her, enjoying the taste of the sweet champagne she'd been drinking. She melted into him, her drinkless hand clinging to the front of his suit jacket tightly. Draco's free hand slid up her back and tugged her hair free from its confines, tangling his fingers in her soft, dark curls.

"Draco," she murmured, pulling away breathlessly. "We shouldn't."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," she smiled against his mouth and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before stepping out of his grasp. "But I don't want you having the wrong idea about me."

Draco wordlessly took the champagne flute she held out, watching as she fixed her hair. "I don't believe I do."

Astoria gave him a look. "I slept with you, an almost complete stranger, last night," she said, taking her drink back when her hair was pinned back once more. "You think I'm the type of girl that just falls into bed with random men."

"Is that what I think?" Draco frowned at her. "Because I'm pretty sure I thought you were a beautiful woman who was just as attracted to me as I was to her."

Astoria was silent a moment as she withdrew her wand from a hidden pocket on her dress, waving it and refilling their glasses. "Okay," she said slowly, "Just as long as you know that I'm _not _that girl. Last night was a rare occurrence. A onetime thing."

"Brought on by…?"

"Inebriation?" She shrugged with a small smile. "Recent breakup. Sister's engagement. A number of factors, really."

"So I was, what, a means to an end?"

Draco was surprised at how much the thought annoyed him. One night stands were a regular occurrence for him. He enjoyed them. Preferred the anonymity over getting to know a woman. Yet the thought that Astoria had seen him the same way he generally saw women bothered him.

Astoria gave him an apologetic look. "I wasn't looking for anything serious last night," she said softly. "I just…I needed…_not _serious."

Before Draco could respond, the sound of musical chimes met his ears, announcing that dinner was about to be served. Astoria glanced in the direction of the house, and then back at him, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. Without saying anything she extinguished the fire with a wave of her wand and started leading the way back up to the party. Draco followed silently, going over his emotions in his head. What did he care if Astoria saw their night together as nothing more than a one night stand? It wasn't as if he'd been on the hunt for something serious, either. In fact, he'd wanted to stay as far away from serious as possible. He wasn't the serious relationship type. He should be relieved that Astoria was on the same page.

Why, then, did the thought of simply leaving it at that have him so upset?


	3. Chapter 3

**_A big thank you goes out to those who have reviewed/faved/followed! I love you all for it. Enjoy!_**

_Chapter Three_

"Why so glum, chum?"

Astoria looked up from her glass of wine and smiled weakly at Adrian, her brother-in-law to be. "I'm not glum," she answered far too brightly. "I'm fine."

Adrian gave her a look that said he saw right through her flimsy lie as he took a seat next to her. "You know, you shouldn't lie to your brother."

"You're not _technically _my brother quite yet," Astoria laughed. "I promise to be more honest with you after the wedding."

"Doubtful," Adrian smirked. "In all seriousness though, Tor. You alright?"

"I'm _fine,_" she assured him. "Really!"

Adrian leaned closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We all know about you and Oliver," he said gently. "Daph made us all swear not to bring it up, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Ignoring a direct order," Astoria scolded with a small smile, "That won't fly once you're married."

"That's why I'm getting it out of my system while I can," Adrian chuckled. "It was mostly directed at your mother, anyway. She hasn't stopped talking about it since the story broke, and she's dying to pester you about it."

"Typical."

Adrian gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "So, talk to me," he prodded. "What happened?"

Astoria sighed. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. "We fought. We broke up. It's done."

Adrian nodded, scanning the ballroom full of party guests. "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine, Adrian," she assured him, downing the last of her wine and getting to her feet. "Don't worry about me. Focus on your fiancé. Enjoy your party. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Astoria turned and walked towards the bar, needing a refill. The bartender saw her coming and poured a fresh glass of her favourite elderflower wine. She smiled in thanks, swapping out her empty glass and taking a sip. All around her people were chatting, laughing, drinking, and dancing. She hated it. She wanted desperately to sneak back off into the woods, where it was quiet and secluded, where she could be alone with her thoughts and her wine. Part of her wanted to throw caution to the wind and bring Draco out to the woods with her.

Sighing, Astoria turned her back to the bar, gazing around the crowded ballroom. She spotted Daphne holding court with a group of friends from Hogwarts, looking happier than Astoria had ever seen her. Despite her discomfort, Astoria smiled. Sipping her wine, she continued to watch the guests celebrating around the room, her eyes finding the familiar blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. Again, she sighed. He was dancing with Pansy Parkinson, her sister's best friend and one of the few people Astoria genuinely didn't like, but his eyes were on her. Astoria managed a small smile before looking away, taking a big gulp of her wine.

"Tori, babe, you are looking smashing tonight!"

Astoria eyed Gregory Goyle warily. "Greg," she said coolly, "How nice of you to come show your support for my sister."

"Who am I to refuse an open bar?" Goyle shrugged, leering at her. "Plus, I heard you finally ended things with that half-blood you were dating."

"His name is Oliver," Astoria said, finishing her wine and setting the empty glass atop the bar, "And why should it matter to you if we've broken up or not?"

Goyle waggled his eyebrows suggestively, leaning in close. "I thought maybe you could do with some comfort, babe."

Astoria groaned.

* * *

><p>Draco dropped into a vacant chair, gazing across the crowded ballroom at the still stunning Astoria Greengrass. It was if he couldn't get enough of her, couldn't stop staring. They hadn't spoken to each other since returning from their fireside chat earlier in the evening, but Draco had found himself seeking her out in the crowd every few minutes, his gaze drawn to her as if by magnetic force. Even now he watched her as she stood by the bar with Goyle, chatting idly, looking thoroughly unimpressed with her present company.<p>

"Your drink," Pansy announced, setting a fresh glass of firewhiskey down before taking a seat in the chair next to him. "Just a reminder, though; I'm not your slave. There are house elves around here for that."

Draco glanced at her. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, and she fluttered her eyelashes at him. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his gaze returning to Astoria. "What do you know about Daphne's younger sister?"

Pansy followed his gaze and frowned. "Why?"

"I'm curious," he shrugged, sipping his drink. "I find it odd that I don't remember her from Hogwarts. She's not that much younger than us, is she?"

"A couple of years," Pansy answered. "She was in Ravenclaw, though. So you likely didn't even know she existed."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. "Should've guessed she wasn't Slytherin," he commented. "Doesn't really fit the mold."

"Thank god for that," Pansy scoffed. "That would have been dreadful."

"Oh?"

Pansy nodded with a grimace. "She's always so...sweet and innocent. And she's nice to _everyone_."

"Oh yeah," Draco drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can see how that would be annoying."

"Well it's completely fake," Pansy argued, almost vehemently. "She's totally fake. Thinks she's better than everyone. Hates this whole crowd. _Our _whole crowd. Honestly, if it wasn't her sister's party, she'd have left hours ago."

_If not for her I'd have left hours ago_, Draco thought to himself. "Are they close then? She and Daphne?"

"I guess so. They have next to nothing in common, though," she told him, giving him a look. "Why so many questions?"

"I told you. I'm curious."

"Right."

"What's she been doing since Hogwarts?" Draco asked, watching as the woman in question moved to sit at an empty table, Goyle still in tow. "She married? Kids? What's she do for a living?"

"_Just _curious," Pansy laughed derisively. "You're so transparent, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Gonna answer my question?"

"She's a writer. Works for the prophet, has a couple of books I think."

Draco nodded again, remembering Astoria making a comment about her career in her little rant about being known as 'the little sister.' He downed the last of his firewhiskey, his eyes narrowing when Goyle put an arm around Astoria's shoulders. He smirked a moment later when Astoria pushed the arm away, giving Goyle a look that spoke volumes.

"Books about what?"

Pansy made a face. "I haven't read them!"

"And my other question?" Draco prodded. "Is she married?"

Pansy turned to Draco, her eyebrows raised. "Obsessed much?"

"Once again," Draco said sortly, "I'm _curious_."

"Liar," Pansy smirked, sipping her drink. "She was dating Oliver Wood, but they broke up."

"Oliver Wood?" Draco asked. "Doesn't he play for Puddlemore United?"

"Something like that," Pansy shrugged. "You planning on making a move? Because I'd advise against it."

Draco gave her a look. "Is that so?"

Pansy laughed, her hand moving to rest on his upper thigh. "Oh, sweetie," she simpered, "You should just stick with what you know. If you want the company tonight, _I _know what you like. That goody two shoes would never give you what you want."

_Oh, if only you knew_. "I'm going to get another drink."

Ignoring Pansy's mocking smirk, Draco stood and moved towards the bar. _She's probably right_, he thought, wordlessly accepting another firewhiskey from the bartender. _I should really just forget about her_. He leaned back against the solid mahogany bar, eyeing Astoria over the rim of his glass as he drank deeply, feeling oddly conflicted. Part of him wanted to take Pansy's advice, spend the night with her and force Astoria from his thoughts. He wasn't typically one to sleep with the same woman more than once—Pansy being an exception due to the simple fact that he felt nothing for her—and he knew a woman as enchanting as Astoria could only mean trouble, but he was finding it quite difficult to remember why, exactly, he never let himself return to the same woman. It was taking every ounce of willpower he had not to scoop her up and carry her off to some dark, private corner, where he could have his wicked way with her.

_Forget her,_ he ordered himself, _Just go back to Pansy. It's easier. _

When Astoria shrugged Goyle's arm off for the second time, Draco made up his mind. He downed his drink, set the glass down, and made his way towards them. "Astoria," he greeted with a slight nod, and felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach when she smiled up at him. He glanced at Goyle, who glared. "Goyle."

His old friend gave him a curt nod, his eyes narrowing. "Malfoy."

Ignoring the man's obvious irritation, Draco smiled charmingly at Astoria. "Dance with me."

Pretty blue eyes glittered up at him with laughter. "I don't dance."

Draco chuckled. "C'mon," he urged, mirroring their conversation from the previous night, "I promise the world won't end if you do."

Goyle put a hand on Astoria's arm as she moved to stand, and Draco fought an urge to whip out his wand and curse the man. "Tori and I are actually in the middle of a conversation, _mate_."

Draco grinned, though he knew the smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he gazed down at Goyle. "Seems _Astoria_ would rather join me for a dance," he countered. "I promise I'll return her to you if she so chooses."

"Can't hog me all night, Greg," Astoria laughed softly, tugging her arm from his grip and getting to her feet. "We'll talk more later."

Draco offered her his arm, which she took with a smile, and the two moved out onto the dance floor together, leaving a fuming Goyle alone at the table. "I know I don't know you too well," Draco commented lightly, "But you and he seem like an odd match."

Astoria hit his arm playfully before taking his hand and allowing him to pull her close, leading her in a simple waltz. "Don't even start," she said quietly. "The guy's been obsessed with me for years, and figures he's finally got a shot now that I'm no longer with my ex."

"Oliver Wood, yes?"

Astoria smirked. "Someone's been doing his research."

Draco chuckled. "I told you I didn't like having the disadvantage," he joked. "Figured I'd even the playing field."

"Fair enough," Astoria conceded. "What about you? I saw you dancing with the _ever _delightful Pansy Parkinson earlier."

"Please," Draco rolled his eyes, "That was me gathering intel."

"On me?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, you sure chose the right person to question," Astoria laughed. "That girl is my _biggest _fan."

Draco smirked. "You know, that's not exactly the feeling I got from her."

Astoria laughed again as he spun her skillfully before drawing her closer to himself. Much like the night before, Draco found his head getting a little woozy from the proximity. That, or the countless firewhiskies he'd downed thus far. Either way, Astoria Greengrass was having some sort of effect on him, and though he thoroughly enjoyed her company, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the situation as a whole quite yet.

_Astoria Greengrass_, he thought, gazing down at her smiling face, _What the hell are you doing to me?_

* * *

><p>Gregory Goyle sat at the otherwise empty table, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his eyes never leaving the dancing couple in the centre of the dance floor. <em>Bloody asshole<em>, he thought angrily, watching as Malfoy spun the younger—and better looking—Greengrass in a neat circle before pulling her close. _That should be me_.

He clenched his fist idly, feeling robbed. He'd come to the party intending on seducing the newly single Astoria Greengrass, a woman he'd wanted for as long as he could remember.

_And of course Malfoy swoops in and steals her away_. He narrowed his eyes at the blonde man who he'd once considered a best friend. _Still acting like he owns the place, even after all these years_.

Grabbing his drink from the table, Greg downed the amber liquid in one shot, barely registering the burn it left in its wake. He thought back to the look Malfoy had given him wheun he'd tried to stop Astoria from leaving their table. Malfoy's eyes had glinted dangerously, almost possessively. It had taken everything in him not to hit the look right off the git's pale face. They'd come a long way from the time that a single look from Draco Malfoy could intimidate him, and he wanted desperately to show him just that.

"What is _with _you two?"

Greg glanced sideways as Pansy Parkinson took a seat in the chair Astoria had vacated. "What?"

Pansy nodded in the direction of the dance floor. "Draco was just asking me all about her," she said, "And now you're staring at her like a starving man would a full course meal. What is it about her?"

Greg shrugged. "She's sexy," he said simply. "Figured she was single now, I'd finally get my shot."

Pansy laughed softly. "You both live in a dream world," she snorted. "Astoria Greengrass is far too much of a snob to give either of you the time of day."

"Looks like she's giving him far more than the time, Pans."

"Yeah, well, in a choice between the two of you, my money'd be on Draco any day."

Greg gave her a dirty look. "You seem pretty okay with this whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

"Your man," he replied, "Putting the moves on another woman. One whom I know for a fact you hate."

"This is so not a _thing_," Pansy assured him. "A passing fancy at most."

Greg glanced over in time to see her narrow her eyes in Astoria's direction, betraying her false confidence. He felt himself smirk, happy to see her just as jealous as he was. "I guarantee they go home together."

Pansy laughed. "Whatever," she scoffed, "Even if something does happen, it's not like it'll last. She's far too sweet and innocent for him. He'll get over it and come crawling back, and she'll be completely heartbroken. It'll be delightful."

Greg snorted.

"Anyway. Whatever his obsession is with her," Pansy continued, "I'd rather he get it out of his system now, before we're married."

"Still plan on marrying the idiot, then."

Pansy gave him a look. "You mark my words," she said with conviction, "You'll be sitting at our engagement party within the year. And she'll be so drunk and depressed that you'll finally get your shot. Just be patient."

With that she stood and strode away, a conniving smile on her pug like face. Greg watched her go before returning his gaze to Astoria and Malfoy. The two were standing far too close to each other, revolving slowly on the spot, speaking quietly to each other as they danced. Astoria smiled up at her partner, and Greg could see her blue eyes glittering brightly from across the room. His glare returned in full force as Malfoy brushed a stray curl from her face, leaning close and whispering something, causing Astoria to laugh.

_Just be patient_, he repeated Pansy's words to himself and snorted derisively. _Patience isn't exactly my strong suit_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review review review! :) <strong>_


End file.
